Acceptance:Student Sorting/Nausicaa Dimitriou
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Nausicaa's strengths are her intelligence, creativity, and slight distrust of natural people. Her weaknesses, on the other hand, are very complicated. She automatically distrusts anyone who tries to get to know her, and is naturally fearful of speaking in class, which leads to speaking in general as a huge challenge for her. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? Nausicaa's goals/objectives is basically to try and get out of her father's grip, however, she doesn't see this happening until she turns 17, wizarding age of majority. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Nausicaa's idea of spending a free day is hiding out in the trees with a book, and avoiding generally everyone and everything, especially her father and his constant demands. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? Her five possessions would be... 1) Her sketchbook 2) Her birth certificate 3) Her parents' wedding photo 4) Her wand 5) A picture of her mother before she passed on, during her pregnancy 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? Nausicaa would change the fact that so many Muggle-Borns are forced to figure out the magical world on their own. She personally wouldn't mind if they had like a mentorship program in the businesses, ministry, and schools. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Nausicaa, being a Muggle-Born, doesn't know of the houses. She'll go where she's placed without protest. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Nausicaa has naturally very tough walls to get through. She's been through a lot in her young life, and that has definitely given her a very thick skin. She seems very cold and distant at first, but those who actually gain her trust, which is easier said than done, can be given a small insight at the girl that lies underneath. She just doesn't know how to show her true self. She is actually very fearful of her own emotions, and certainly doesn't exactly acknowledge her body's needs. Nausicaa will basically push herself to the breaking point to get things done to the standard that she thinks they need to be. She's basically a perfectionist in everything she does, trying to get the teachers' approvals. Nausicaa doesn't talk a lot, actually, she barely talks in class and school as is, afraid of what students and professors might say in response to her thoughts. She would like to be able to express herself, but finds that her fear blocks her from being able to. Under her walls, she hides a very quick and intelligent mind. It's almost scary at how intelligent she can be when she wants to, and feels comfortable enough to do so. On the flip side, she also has a very harsh temper when provoked or triggered in the right way. This can usually happen when she has nightmares or is stuck in a flashback. Nausicaa is very fearful of change, and usually of false promises as well. To sum everything up, Nausicaa is a very complicated and hard to get to know young girl... Who knows, maybe this might change? 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Aella Argyris was a young Greek woman. She has been able to trace her family lineage back to the times of the Ancients, and had a complete fascination with anything relating to History. She became an archeologist to explore the ruins and study them, trying to find anything more that people hadn't seen yet. After a successful day at one of the dig sites, she, and her team, went to a local bar for drinks and dinner and it was there that she would meet the man that would soon become her husband eventually. Brontes Dimitriou was a young Greek man who actually worked at the bar in question. He was put on serving duty to the tables that Aella and her team occupied and was kept busy most of the night by their constant orders for drinks and food. His eyes always kept going back to Aella, however, and after returning her to-go dish to her, he managed to write his number on the lid for her to call. And call she did. Two days later, Aella contacted Brontes, and they set up a coffee date during one of her breaks from the dig site. One coffee date led to a dinner date, and that led to ten, which led to a thousand, and one proposal a year and a half later. And on July 17th, 2020, Nausicaa Mnemosyne Dimitriou entered the world in the local hospital on the Isle of Crete, Greece. However, something went wrong during the delivery of the baby girl, and Aella had lost too much blood in the process. She passed on just two hours after Nausicaa entered the world. This loss resulted in little Nausicaa, also known as Memory because of the meaning of her middle name, having a single, and very devastated father. Brontes knew that he would honor the memory of his deceased wife by taking care of their child and he swore to never remarry. However, troubles soon arose. Nausicaa took more and more after her deceased mother, and having that memory of her was too much to bear. She was an identical to her mother, and soon something clicked in his mind. He couldn't save his wife, and Nausicaa looked too identical, both physically and personality-wise, and so he turned to drinking. This began to result in him snapping at her more and more, and even sending her to her room for something that she didn't even do. Over the months, his reliance on alchohol and drugs became too much and he turned to abuse. He felt like he needed to basically crush Nausicaa's spirit to stop the memories of her mother from becoming too strong and that was what happened over the course of her years. It went from yelling and sending her to her room to verbally assaulting her to telling lies to keep her close to the house and him to finally physical. And it was during this time that Brontes decided to move, and he moved himself and his daughter to a small broken-down home in the countryside of California. It was there that she would act as basically his servant, and to make it even worse, she would get punished for the littlest of things. But also, she couldn't tell anyone about what happened. Instead, she would make up lies to cover the bruises that showed during her rare days out, and was afraid of what might happen if she let down Brontes or disobeyed his rules. But, soon, she would find a way out for the majority of the year. You see, her magic manifested during this time, basically trying to heal her bruises and cuts when they happened. She barely noticed them, usually running on less than seven hours of sleep, but they were there. When Nausicaa turned eleven, she recieved her Ilvermorny letter and is headed off there this term as an incoming first year. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Nausicaa Dimitriou is modeled by Mackenzie Foy. Merisa agreed to share. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Muggle-Born. None. 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) None. 6) What year is your character in? First OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 8/1. ---- Horned Serpent and Pukwudgie have chosen Nausicaa. Bold her choice c: Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' Category:Sorted